papermariofandomcom-20200214-history
Bootler
Bootler is a Boo Butler that lives in Boo's Mansion. Bootler is the servant of Bow, and always tries to protect her. Bootler is a very over-protective Boo who wants other Boos, especially Bow, to be safe. Even though Bootler is very cautious, he still likes to scare Toads and humans. This is shown when Bootler has fun scaring Fice T., a guard Toad who is afraid of ghosts. Many Boos liked to scare Tubba Blubba before he became immortal, and it is unknown if Bootler would scare him or not. Russ T. tells Mario that Bootler was once in love with Bow’s grandmother. Bow’s grandmother was the mistress of Boo’s Mansion at the time. Bootler promised her that he would protect her and any children she would have. Russ T. also tells Mario that, as a child, Bootler traveled around with Koopa Koot and Goompa. The three of them probably still remain friends. Game Appearances: Paper Mario Paper Mario is where Bootler makes his debut. After scaring Fice T., Bootler forces Mario to go to Boo’s Mansion. Bow told Bootler to do this so that they can test Mario’s skill. If Mario was good enough, they would ask his help to destroy Tubba Blubba. When Mario arrives as Boo’s Mansion and reaches Bow’s room, Bow and Bootler are there, waiting for him. Bow tells Mario that she has the Skolar Star Spirit, and will give it to Mario if he defeats Tubba Blubba. Bow wants revenge on Tubba Blubba for eating her Boo kind, and Bow says that she will go with. Bootler refuses to let Bow go, but Bow keeps insisting. So, Bootler regretfully lets Bow go with Mario to defeat Tubba Blubba. Bootler remains in Boo’s Mansion until you beat the game, when Bootler goes to Peach’s Castle with Bow. Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Bootler makes a cameo in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. After Mario beats the game, he has the option of going to Poshley Heights. If he does, he can see Bow and Bootler relaxing there. Bow is taking a vacation at Poshley Heights, since many creatures that are rich or royal relax there. Bootler is still as over-protective as ever in this game, too. Super Paper Mario Bootler himself is not in this game, but there is a poster of Bow and Bootler in Fort Francis. This technically counts as a cameo. Thusly, Bootler and Whacka are the only minor characters to appear in all three games. However, there are multiple Whackas, so it is possible that Bootler is the only one. Trivia * The name "Bootler" is combining the words "Boo" and "Butler", which is what Bootler is: a Boo Butler. *Bootler and Mario in Boo Form are the only Boos to have facial hair. Of course, Mario is not usually a Boo, and so Bootler is the only one to get this title. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Needs image Category:Paper Mario Category:Paper Mario Characters Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand- Year Door Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Characters Category:Character Project Category:Boos Category:Minor Character